The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the field of knee airbags with improved deployment.
Airbags are provided in vehicles to protect occupants from injury in the event of a vehicle crash. Knee airbags in particular can help prevent injury to an occupant's legs by preventing the legs from hitting the dash or an instrument panel in the event of a crash.